1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an agricultural electrical control system, and, more particularly, pertains to an agricultural fan control system where the fans are utilized in barns or other agricultural buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art agricultural fan control systems have suffered from two major deficiencies. The first deficiency is that the systems were never intended to handle more than one fan motor unit and therefore were strictly limited in application in a large agricultural building typical of that found on the farms. The units were only intended to handle a single unit fan assembly, which was less than desirable considering the fact that sufficient air can sometimes not be moved by one fan assembly, the units were not flexible enough or modulated to control building temperature, and the systems would not accurately maintain a desired temperature range or desired movement of cubic feet of air through the agricultural building.
A second major deficiency of the prior art systems was that the systems were not protected against the elements of the environment, such as dust and moisture, and were forever requiring maintenance and repair which was less than desirable for the typical farmer, such as the midwestern farmer with little electrical or agri-electrical background.
Some of the deficiencies with the other units were that a specialized installation was required which was not available to the typical farmer or agricultural environment, the expense of the installation was prohibitive to the facility such as the barn and the individual, as the farmer, and the system while sometimes having all of the "bells and whistles" failed in the end to truly modulate the fan or fans in maintaining a desired temperature and moving a desired amount of air through the agricultural building.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an economical, totally enclosed agricultural fan control system which passes all national electrical codes and provides three types of temperature control through a thermostat, manual control, and automatic variable speed with minimum setting.